The Road To College
by ObsessivexAnime
Summary: May was finally going to college. She had given up looking for Drew in Johto and was now on her way to a normal life, or so she thought. Contestshipping. Rated T for some Harley jokes. xD slight ikari/poke/tiramisu DISCONTINUED D8
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello fellow contestshipper ^^**

**May: So you really wrote this?**

**Me: hell ya. X)**

**May: bleh. I bet it'll suck.**

**Me: yeah…well I decided to take an editing break and start on this fanfic! **

**May: well stop talking already we wanna read it. _**

**Me: someone is really inpatient. =/**

**May: screw you I just wanna read it _**

**Me: shut up or I'll make you evil in this fanfic. D;**

**May: Fine. _**

**Me: never mind you, enjoy the story! :D**

**May: Annie doesn't own Pokémon or any of its characters, if she did, it would probably suck.**

**Me: …..true dat. :D**

**May: o_o uh so yeah enjoy! ^_~**

May woke up to her alarm clock, indicating that summer was officially over. With a sigh, she pushed the sheets off of her and made her way to the restroom. She just couldn't deal with her emotional mother crying everyday. Today, her mother would be crying more than ever. May was finally going to college. Which meant, leaving her friends and heading to some strange place she barely knew! After she brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she changed and went downstairs. Exactly what she expected was waiting there in the kitchen. Her mother was overjoyed and crying at the table. Ugh, May thought. Really, today was going to be a long day. Two or three hours later (she lost count), May picked up her bags and walked to the waiting car. She said her goodbyes to her parents and was on the road. May thought of her friends, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn. She knew that all five of them were going to different colleges. It was tough accepting it though. Ash had become the champion like he wished, Brock was finally a professional Pokémon breeder, Misty was the head of her own gym, and Dawn was a lead coordinator. May had yet to earn some ribbons but had given up on the dream early since she realized she just wanted a normal life. Drew…Drew had left to Johto a long time ago. She had followed him like a stalker, but never found him. She didn't even know _why _she followed him in the first place! May has given up looking for him after a month or so, she just went back home. Now she was out on the road, on her way to college. _How scary, _she thought. Up ahead, she saw a huge building mostly made of glass with an enormous lawn. May guessed the lawn was used for Pokémon training, although she didn't know why. Not everyone who went to this college wanted to succeed in life with their Pokémon. Once she arrived, she saw so many trucks and teenagers carrying boxes and bags around. May got out of her car and took out her bags. She went to see where her dorm was located, she had heard that they needed roommates. She had also heard that only two people per room were allowed, which made her nervous because there was no boy to boy or girl to girl dorm room rule here. Which, there really should be you know! As she entered the office to see the list, she got very tense for no reason. _Weird_, May thought. It started to get so tense that she just went on to her dorm room without looking at the list. _Doesn't matter, I'll find out anyway once he/she arrives._ She thought. Once she got inside, May dumped her bags on the floor and scanned the room once. It was beautiful! The room was painted a light beige color with 2 sofas at the right and a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the sofas. Two separate round-shaped beds were placed at the left side of the room with flowers every here and there. Different matching paintings were near the beds to give them a less boring look. There was only one bathroom but it was so big! One garden tub and a separate shower were put on one side of the wall while on the other side, the other things were placed neatly with slight decorations around the place again. It's floor was white marble with a pretty expensive-looking rug. May just stood there and stared the whole time. After she recovered, she looked at the beds and saw some luggage beside one of them. It wasn't hers. Her roommate must have already been here earlier and probably left to take a tour. May flopped down on the bed and hugged a pillow. **(A/N: Shugo Chara scene flashback? lawl) **She wasn't exactly homesick but kind of missing her friends…May got up and looked out the window. Stunned. She couldn't believe it, she was just too happy to believe it. Were her eyes fooling her? No, they couldn't be. That was definitely Dawn she just saw. No mistaking her navy blue hair and pink skirt. May ran with all her might before she lost sight of her. She couldn't believe she was already outside! "DAWN!" May yelled. "Huh?" Dawn turned around. "OH MY GOD! MAY!" she yelled. "Dawn! Why are you here? I thought you were going back to Sinnoh!" May asked. "Nah, I got tired of being stalked by Kenny so I came here with…" "Huh? With who?" I asked. "Uh…no one!" Dawn said quickly. May was confused but decided to move on. After all, she was super ecstatic about her friend being here. Who knows what they will face this year?


	2. So You're Here Huh?

Me: WEEEE! Part 2! Chapter 2! Whatever! 8D

May: Well, you're hyper today.

Me: WELL YA! I'm almost done with my Contestshipping AMV!

May: Heh, right.

Me: So I'm gonna start this story now…um by the way, sorry for the suckish format look on chapter 1…please be aware that I am new to and have NO IDEA what to do on it. Only read stories and upload.

May: Yeah….

Me: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters!

May: Enjoy!

"So Dawn what brings you here?" I asked.

"I already told you! Kenny keeps stalking me…" Dawn replied.

"Oh right. Sorry what happened?"

"Are you okay? I mean you seem spaced out." she asked.

"No, it's just that I've been getting tense lately…"

"Huh? Maybe you should see a doctor or something.."

"No, that won't help." I said.

"Well I got to get back to my dorm now, I heard it's a boy. Ugh"

"Oh okay, good luck!" I yelled after her.

What was wrong with me? I just had this

bad feeling around me ever since I entered this place!

I made my way to my dorm to get some rest.

When I reached the dorm, I opened the door and looked at

the clock. It was already eight at night! _How fast_. I thought.

Once again, I flopped down on one of the beds.

It felt softer than before for some reason…

"Uh, May can you please get off of me?"

Startled, I jumped up.

_That voice sounds so familiar! _

I slowly turned around and then I froze.

_No, now this time my brain really is playing tricks_

_on me. I know it is! _

The boy right in front of me could not be

Drew. Sure, he had the green hair and emerald eyes

and a Rosalia sleeping right next to him, but he was

a taller, a bit skinnier, and looked more mature (not that

he didn't before).

I stilled looked like herself except my hair

was a little bit longer. But I couldn't mistake

him. It was definitely Drew. I mean he had

the scent of roses surrounding him!

"May are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah I'm perfectly fine." I lied.

"Oh really? Then why are your eyes wide?" He teased.

"N-no reason!" I shot back.

"If you're wondering why I'm not in Johto right

now and in your dorm room, I mean _our _dorm room, then

I'll tell ya." he replied.

I basically mentally slapped myself when he said '_our _dorm

room'. How could this happen? It wasn't that she

wasn't happy that Drew was here, but it's just that…

she was shocked that she would be spending her college

life with him! And in the same dorm room!

Drew, realizing that May wasn't gonna talk soon,

spoke up. "May, I'm here because I already

became a top coordinator. I decided to go to

college for fun, but I never expected to run

into you here, let alone be in the same dorm room."

_Oh trust me neither did I!_

**Me: Yay! Chapter ends!**

**May: That was a short chapter…**

**Me: Yeah well whatever I have some video requests I need to complete.**

**May: Lazy ass.**

**Me: shut up.**

**May: Whatever.**

**Me: this is so unlike you really.**

**May: Eh, whatever.**

**Drew: Isn't that my line?**

**May: Not really.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: -stares- hehehehe…**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Nothing…**

**May: Yeah okay, please R & R! **

**Drew: Yeah or else she might cry herself to sleep tonight…**

**Me: True dat! 8D **


	3. Dawn's Secret

**Annie: I'm so sorry! **

**May: Really. You are super late with the update. **

**Annie: Well, I was busy with stuff and Sony Vegas kept crashing and I just COULDN'T mask right…**

**May: Yeah yeah.**

**Annie: -.- Anyways, I'm really sorry. I kind of forgot…but I'm writing again, err, typing? **

**May: -.- can you just get on with the story?**

**Annie: Fine. I might post to Deviant Art too.**

**May: Annie doesn't own Pokémon or any of it's characters!**

**Annie: Yep. ^^**

"So where are your bags?" Drew asked. I snapped back to

reality and realized that I still hadn't unpacked ANYTHING.

"Talk about forgetful…" I heard him mutter.

"I DID NOT FORGET."

"Then why is your side of the room empty?"

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE EMPTY!"

He stood there in silence for a minute. I wondered if the shock

had finally reached him like it had to me a bit ago.

"Hello?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Huh? Oh sorry…I was thinking, that's all."

"Uh…okay."

I walked over to my side of the room, since the conversation seemed to

have ended right there. I started to unpack everything and placed it in the

correct order. _I wonder what Dawn is up to. _I was kind of

worried since I knew her roommate was a boy. Then again, so was mine.

But her roommate was most likely someone she didn't know.

_Bleh why do I have to worry about her so much?_ I pulled out my

phone and started to text her. I wouldn't leave myself worrying.

**(A/N: Yes I know, crappy usernames. Sue me XD)**

**MayRose: Hello Dawn?**

**DawnLove: May? OMG May help me!**

**MayRose: HUH? WHAT HAPPENED? **

**DawnLove: I found out who my roommate is.**

**MayRose: And…?**

**DawnLove: He's a jerk! **

**MayRose: Did he hurt you?**

**DawnLove: No he didn't. But he mistreats his Pokémon and calls me troublesome! -.-**

**MayRose: That's awful! Why would he call you troublesome if he just met you?**

**DawnLove: Idk! I'm so confused. Right now, he is somewhere outside…**

**MayRose: Crap, Drew's coming. GTG.**

**DawnLove: WAIT! MAY! **

**-MayRose has signed out-**

**(A/N: It changes to Dawn's POV from here until further notice)**

I had been shocked enough when she said DREW was coming.

Well, I didn't think he would be her roommate at least.

I had traveled with Drew back to this college and I hoped

May wasn't here. Turns out, bad luck is always with me.

Now don't get me wrong, I love May! As a friend of course,

but I also knew she had feelings for Drew which I couldn't believe

that either of them didn't find out already. While coming

to this college with Drew, I had started to develop feelings for him…

small feelings, but still…I wouldn't be able to compete with

May. I didn't even want to compete with my best friend!

It still hurt though…it hurt a lot.

"Hey troublesome, what's with the down face?"

**-May's POV-**

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh. I was trying to get

some rest for the first day of school tomorrow. Yet, he wasn't

helping at all. What was he? A vampire?

"Nothing. Just wanted to see Beautifly."

"Well, wait until tomorrow then!" I replied while throwing the

bed sheets over my head. "GOOD NIGHT DREW!" I yelled.

"What? It's only 9 PM!" he complained.

"And what? That's early for you?"

"Well, yeah."

"THEN GO DO SOMETHING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled once

again. Did I mention I was moody when it came to food and sleep?

"Fine." he huffed.

I heard his steps fading as he walked away.

Finally, I would get some rest. I pushed aside that uneasy feeling

that was rising inside of me again. Heck, why would I care who

he hung out with at 9 PM! I turned off the lights and fell into

a deep slumber.

**-Drew's POV-**

Now what? There was no one which I could

hang out with at 9 PM! It wasn't exactly late, but people would already

be in their dorms by now. I sighed. Really, when he said he

was looking for some fun, he didn't mean curfews

and classes. Then he remembered. Dawn. She would surely

be awake at this hour. I chuckled to myself as I searched for

her dorm. I wouldn't be able to bust in, but she would open it.

He was sure of it.

**-10 minutes later-**

Seriously, where was her dorm?

**-another 10 minutes later-**

This was getting old fast.

**-5 minutes later-**

It had been 25 minutes of roaming around like an idiot!

Where could her dorm be?

Then, I saw a flash of navy blue hair pass my way.

"Dawn?" I asked.

Yep, it was Dawn.

"Drew? What are you doing up so late?"

Late? Since when did she think 9 PM was _late_?

"Nothing just roaming around looking for you."

"Oh and by the way, it's only 9 PM." I stated.

"Actually Drew, it's 10 PM." She corrected.

Eh? Oh right. It was 9 PM when he left his dorm…

"Well I was just bored. May decided to go to sleep early."

"Oh. Well I'm alive!" she exclaimed.

I always found her entertaining when she got all hyped up. She

was the friend I could go to when I felt bored, sad, or sick.

To put it all together, she was a wonderful friend.

"Um..Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you something important…" she said.

Huh? "Hmm?" I questioned.

"Well…Ash contacted me and said he and Misty were coming!"

She spoke that so fast that I couldn't make sense of what she was

saying for a second.

"Oh. That's great!" I exclaimed. Misty and Ash were also great friends.

"Yeah…but Lyra and Barry are coming too…" she ended.

Now that…I understood. It had always been a struggle when those

two came. Especially when they were together in the same room.

They would argue, verbally abuse each other and ended up being

silenced by Brock's Crogunk.

"Wait…why would they come?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Oh…well I don't know. I think Misty forced them."

"Right. She hasn't seen them together yet."

"Yeah. And Ash kept quiet because he can't say no to Misty."

True. Very true.

"Well it's getting kind of late. I better head back. See ya Dawn!"

"Bye!" she called after me.

Tomorrow…was gonna be a _very _long day.

**Annie: I think this is the longest chapter I've typed! :D**

**May: Hurrah! *sarcasm***

**Annie: -.- well yeah I decided to add Ikari in here as well as a bit of Belleshipping! :D**

**May: Curse you.**

**Annie: I know :D**

**May: R&R!**

**Annie: Plox! 8D**

**May: Plox?**

**Annie: It means please…idk I heard it somewhere. **


End file.
